


What it Takes

by Mckenna079



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Clone Wars: Rako Hardeen Arc, Gen, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckenna079/pseuds/Mckenna079
Summary: Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka are assigned to a strange mission. Tensions run high and two of our hero's are at each others throats all the time (Obi-Wan and Anakin) One of our trio gets injured and the other two are forced to resolve their conflict. Takes place after the Rako Hardeen incident.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, my fellow Star Wars fans! How are you all! This is my first Star Wars story! I have written an OC LOTR fanfic on another website so I am experienced with writing. Can't wait to hear from you guys!

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi, Commander Tano, the Council is ready for you." Admiral Yularen stated over the commlink. 

"Thank you, Admiral, we'll be right there." Anakin replied. Anakin turned to his padawan and his master. "Well, come on, I guess. Time for another scolding."

"Anakin, please. Just because the Council wants to talk with us doesn't mean that you're in trouble." Obi-Wan sighed. 

"Oh, really." Anakin stated with a glare in Obi-Wan's direction. 

Ahsoka sighed. Things between her master and grandmaster had been difficult lately. It had been two months since Obi-Wan had faked his death. Her master still was very hostile and closed off to Master Obi-Wan. They got into a lot of arguments, but at least they were talking. Anakin didn't speak to Obi-Wan for three weeks after he yelled at Obi-Wan when he found out he was still alive. 

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said sternly. "Enough. We will not discus this while your padawan is standing right here." 

"What's the problem with that, Master Kenobi." Anakin snapped. " Ahsoka has every right to be here. She is my padawan, not yours!"

"So you keep reminding me." Obi-Wan replied. 

"Master Obi-Wan! Master! Please, the Council is waiting!" Ahsoka interrupted. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin eyes stared daggers at each other for a minute before Obi-Wan broke eye contact.

"Yes, Ahsoka, you're right. Let's go." Obi-Wan sighed and walked off.

"Master, you didn't have to argue with him." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, this is not the time." Anakin growled. "As Master Kenobi said, let's go." 

Ahsoka shook her head and sighed. "Yes, Master."

Anakin and Ahsoka caught up with Obi-Wan jut before the hologram of the Jedi Council turned on. 

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano. Good afternoon." Mace Windu said. 

"Good afternoon, Master Windu. Masters." Obi-Wan addressed the Council. 

"We have for you a mission." Master Yoda stated.

"But Master Yoda, we are already on a mission." Obi-Wan said slightly shocked. 

"Another Jedi team will take over this one. Right now, we need the three of you to do what we tell you." Master Windu said sternly.

"Why can't another Jedi team take the mission you want us to do." Anakin said as he crossed his arms with a glare. 

"Skywalker!" Master Windu exclaimed.

"Just speaking the truth." Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan shot Anakin a glare and said,

"Forgive him, Master Windu. Anakin isn't in the best mood right now. I can assure you that will change and we will accept this assignment without further argument." Obi-Wan stated sternly and shot another intense glare at Anakin.

Anakin just glared at Obi-Wan, but remained silent on the matter. 

"Very well. Obi-Wan. You, Skywalker, and Padawan Tano will go to the settlement near the moon of Lothal." Mace said. "There you will help the people of the settlement as they are struggling."

"With all due respect, Master Windu, that seems like a task an Jedi team could do."Obi-Wan stated. 

"Yes, but we need you. You will leave immediately. Understand." Master Windu snapped.

"Of course, Master." Obi-wan quickly replied and gave a small bow.

"Very well." Mace said.

"May the Force be with you." Master Yoda said.

"And with you, Masters." Obi-Wan said and they bowed to each other. The transmission ended and the three people in the room relaxed. 

"Well, that was certainly an interesting briefing." Obi-Wan sighed. 

"It just does not seem necessary to go to this settlement in the middle of an important mission." Ahsoka stated. 

"You're right, Snips. It doesn't feel right." Anakin agreed.

"Well, we better inform the 501st and 212th about this change of plans for us and them." Obi-Wan decided. 

"Right." Anakin said. 

~~~~~~~

"And what are you supposed to be doing with this settlement?" Cody asked.

"We're not really sure, Cody. Master Windu was very vague on this assignment." Obi-Wan replied. 

"I have a bad feeling about this, General. I don't like it one bit." Cody exclaimed. 

"I don't either, Cody, but we have our orders and we can't disobey them." Obi-Wan sighed. He glanced over at Anakin and Ahsoka talking with Rex and getting ready for the trip. 

"I can see that General Skywalker is still holding his grudge." Cody spotted. 

"Yes, he is......And it is my fault. I should have told him. He has every right to be angry with me." Obi-Wan stated. 

"General. This is different. I am still angry at you, but I still trust you and will speak with you. General Skywalker will only speak to you in defiance and anger." Cody sighed.

"Cody, I know Anakin,. He has trust issues.......especially when your master for more than ten years breaks your trust...." Obi-Wan stated in a small, sad voice. 

"if you say so, Sir." Cody replied.

"I'll see you when we get back. May the Force be with you, Cody."

"And with you, General." Cody responded

Cody walked away and Obi-Wan stood in silence thinking what Cody said over in his head. After a few moments, Obi-Wan sighed and gently shook his head. He started walking over to where Anakin and Ahsoka were. 

"See ya, Rex!" Ahsoka yelled to Rex as he walked off. Rex turned around and waved.

"Ready to get going?" Obi-Wan asked them.

"I guess." was Anakin's unenthusiastic reply. 

"No need with the sarcasm, Anakin." Obi-Wan lightly scolded. 

Anakin turned around and glared daggers at Obi-Wan. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Master Kenobi." He snapped. As Anakin stalked off into the ship, Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm sorry about him, Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka apologized softly. 

Obi-Wan gave a small smile. "It's not your fault, my dear. The fault lies with me." 

"But he shouldn't be so mean to you." Ahsoka defended. 

"I broke his trust, Ahsoka. As his master, I promised to that I would never leave him the way my master left me. But.......I went back on that promise and betrayed his trust. It will be a long time before I gain it back again." Obi-Wan stated sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka sighed.

"It's alright, young one, but thank you." Obi-Wan stated with a sad smile. "We better not keep your master waiting any longer. Force knows how much grumpier he will get if we don't get in there." 

Ahsoka nodded. "Master Obi-Wan, one more thing."

"Yes, my dear?" 

"I missed you a lot. I'm so glad you're here. I need you more than ever now." Ahsoka stated, smiling at her grandmaster.

Obi-Wan broke into a genuine smile. "Thank you, Ahsoka." He held out his arms and Ahsoka rushed into them. 

Well, at least things were good with one of his padawans. 


	2. About the Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been less than 24 hours and so far my story is doing amazing! Thank you guys so much! Tell me what you think of this chapter!

Obi-Wan turned his seat in the cockpit to Ahsoka. They had just entered hyperspace.

"Ahsoka, would you be up for a spar?" He asked.

Ahsoka immediately brightened up. "Yes, of course, Master Obi-Wan! I would love that!" Ahsoka exclaimed. 

"Very good." 

"How about you ask for her master's permission first." Anakin's annoyed voice spoke up from the pilot's seat next to Obi-Wan. 

"I didn't think I would have needed permission to train with your padawan." Obi-Wan said in a scolding tone. 

"Yea, well, things change." Anakin replied with a glare.

"Fine." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Master, may I go spar with Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked in a polite voice.

"Let me think it over, Snips." Anakin replied.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled, outraged.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan scolded.

"What!" Anakin snapped.

"You're just being stubborn again! It's not fair!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"What's not fair is that Master Kenobi is trying to steal my padawan from me." Anakin snapped.

"You think that is what I'm doing, Anakin!?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his voice rising slightly. "You think that I'm trying to steal your padawan, to taint her in someway?! To harm her!?" 

"Masters..." Ahsoka tried.

"Yes! That is exactly what I think!" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin. "You are being completely unfair to me and to Ahsoka. I have put up with your bad attitude for far too long, Anakin Skywalker. I am done with this conversation. That is final." Obi-Wan snapped. He rose from his chair and beckoned for Ahsoka to follow him. 

Obi-Wan got halfway through the door when Anakin spun him back around. 

"You're not walking out on me! Not this time!" Anakin yelled.

"Anakin. Your padawan is standing right here and you want to have a shouting match now?" Obi-Wan asked calmly, but with a glint of warning in his eyes.

"You do NOT get to tell me what to do! I am not your padawan anymore! I can make my own decisions without your annoying lectures." Anakin shouted. 

"Oh, I can so tell you what to do." Obi-Wan started, his voice slightly rising in volume. "I may not be your master anymore, but I still outrank you. You will listen to my orders and you will just shut up! I have had absolutely enough of you, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. Obi-Wan and Anakin glared at each other for moments until Anakin pushed Obi-Wan into the wall and strode out of the room. 

"Master, wait!" Ahsoka exclaimed and started to chase after Anakin, but he was already gone. Ahsoka turned back to Obi-Wan. "Master Obi-Wan, are you alright?" She questioned and held out her hand to him. Obi-Wan accepted it gratefully and got up. 

"Thank you, Ahsoka. I am alright." Obi-Wan said and gave a tight smile. 

"Are you sure?" 

"No, but that doesn't matter now, does it..." Obi-Wan ended with a sigh. "Well, come along. We both need to let go of some steam as of now." 

"Yes, Master." 

~~~~~~~~

"That's good, Ahsoka! Keep it up! You're doing fantastic!" Obi-Wan praised as he battled Ahsoka.

"Thanks, Master!" Ahsoka panted as she blocked another strike. It was very hard to keep up with her grandmaster. They were using training sabers since their skill level was very different. 

"Don't let your guard down." He warned. 

By the end of their spar, Obi-Wan had Ahsoka pinned to the ground in surrender. Both were panting and tired. 

"Excellent job, my dear!" Obi-Wan praised as he got up and helped Ahsoka up too. 

"But I lost, Master." Ahsoka sighed.

"Ahsoka. I am twenty years older than you and have been training in this area for years. I did not expect you to win." Obi-Wan explained. 

Ahsoka nodded. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. It's alright." Obi-Wan smiled. Obi-Wan's commlink beeped. Obi-Wan sighed and looked to Ahsoka. "Looks like we'll be entering out of hyperspace soon. We better get ready."

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka replied and went to the door. "Oh, and Master?" 

"Yes, Ahsoka?" 

"Thank you for the lesson!" She smiled.

"You're welcome, my dear." Obi-Wan replied. He sighed after Ahsoka left the room. It was probably a good idea to alert Anakin to the situation. He tapped his commlink and said, "Anakin."

"Yes, Master Kenobi?" Anakin's annoyed voice came through. 

"We'll be coming out of hyperspace soon. Be ready. Kenobi out." Was Obi-Wan's snapped reply. 

Obi-Wan lowered his commlink and sighed. Things were not going well, not at all. If they were to succeed on this mission, Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship would have to improve, which to face reality, wasn't likely. Ever since the Rako Hardeen incident things between Obi-Wan's family had been tense and strained. Anakin wasn't the same and was always angry and upset at Obi-Wan. Ahsoka was a little more distant and spent more time with her grandmaster now. Obi-Wan hoped to the force that things would improve or who knows what could happen. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan muttered to himself and made his way out of the training room, to the cockpit. 

~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were all gathered in the cockpit of the ship. It was completely silent. Anakin was currently landing the ship. Thankfully, there was no crashing involved. 

"So, where are we going to?" Ahsoka asked. 

"We'll have to locate the settlement." Obi-Wan said, "After that, I don't know."

"We will have to figure it out as we go." Anakin sighed. 

Ahsoka sighed. 

"Oh, Snips, let's be optimistic here." Anakin smirked. 

"You're one to talk." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. 

"Enough, you two, we have to go." Obi-Wan interrupted. 

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka replied as she smirked at Anakin. 

The three of them left the ship and stepped out onto the planet. 

"This place looks dead." Ahsoka commented. The planet was covered with grass, but there must have been a drought since all the grass was brown and dead. 

"It is, indeed." Obi-Wan replied. 

"Master Kenobi, can you locate the settlement?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Anakin. I can." Obi-Wan said. He typed some things on his commlink. He pulled up a holomap. "There." He pointed to the spot. "We are going there."

"How long do you think the journey will take?" Ahsoka questioned.

"About a week." 

"A week!?" Ahsoka exclaimed and left out a groan. 

"Look on the bright side, Snips. We have a week of nothing to do but talk." Anakin snapped. 

"Yea, the bright side for no one." Ahsoka muttered. This week would not go well at all. She knew that her master and grandmaster will tear each other to pieces even before they get to the settlement. Ahsoka would say about a day before one of them cracks and punches the other. This was going to be one long week. 


	3. The Argument and Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time! Thank you so much for all your nice comments! I appreciate the feedback!

It had been a hour. ONE HOUR. Things were already going south. 

"Ahsoka, stop humming! It's getting on my nerves!" Anakin sharply exclaimed.

"Why! It helps keep me from getting bored!" Ahsoka said, indignantly. 

Obi-Wan was walking slightly ahead of Anakin and Ahsoka as he led the way. 

"But it is annoying me, so quit it." Anakin snapped. 

"Anakin." Obi-Wan stated.

Anakin ignored Obi-Wan and continued his conversation with Ahsoka. 

"You can block it out." Ahsoka countered. 

"You can stop being a brat." Anakin snapped, sharply. 

"Anakin. Ahsoka. That is quite enough." Obi-Wan said in a scolding tone.

"A brat! I'm not acting like a brat!" Ahsoka defended.

"Yes, you are." Anakin stated.

"You are the one who is throwing a tantrum to get your way!" Ahsoka snapped.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said harshly, but Ahsoka ignored him.

"Me!? Ahsoka Tano, you are my padawan and I am the master. You will obey me." Anakin snapped.

"No." Ahsoka replied in a calm, but furious voice.

"Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka Tano. I said enough." Obi-Wan ground out. 

"That's it!" Anakin yelled. He pushed Ahsoka onto the ground. 

"Hey!" Ahsoka yelled. She jumped up and pushed Anakin to the ground. They both ended up on the ground, fighting each other.

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, Ahsoka and Anakin were pulled apart and lifted into the air by the force to look into the furious eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

"I have had enough of your complaints and arguments! You will grow up right now and act your age! Especially you, Anakin Skywalker!" Obi-Wan yelled as he locked his furious eyes with Anakin.

"I expect better from a fully grown Jedi Knight who was my padawan." Obi-Wan snapped. "You know better than to engage in a pointless argument and to try to hurt your own padawan."

"I-"

"No!" Obi-Wan interrupted. "Don't you try to tell me that you weren't trying to hurt her. You were." 

Despite Anakin's mood, his mouth snapped shut instantly. 

Obi-Wan let them float back to the ground. 

"Say you are sorry." Obi-Wan stated calmly. 

"What?" Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You will both say sorry to each other."

There was silence between the three of them for a few minutes. 

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I let the argument to out of hand. I'm sorry that I pushed you and tried to hurt you." Anakin stated. 

"I forgive you, Master. I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have pushed you." Ahsoka said. 

"Accepted and forgiven." Anakin smiled.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan snapped. "We will continue this journey in silence. Am I understood."

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka sighed. 

"Yea, sure." Was Anakin's response. 

Obi-Wan glared at the two of them before he turned around and continued walking. 

Reminder. That was only in the first hour of their trip. 

~~~~~~~~~

At least this time the trio lasted three days without incident. Thankfully, they hadn't killed each other yet. But on the fourth day of their travels, things were going downhill quickly. It was a dark, rainy, and cold day. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were all exhausted from walking for days and days. 

"Master Obi-Wan, I'm tired. Can we take a break?" Ahsoka whined. 

"Only a quick one, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan answered. 

As the three of them sat down to have a break, it started to thunder. 

"Oh, great." Anakin sighed. "That's just what we need."

"Agreed." Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin, I must confess that I am very sorry for what I put you through. I've spent these last few days constantly thinking about it and I need to apologize again."

"Oh, so we're talking about that again." Anakin grumbled. 

"What is wrong with that?" Obi-Wan stated, almost in an offended way. "I just wanted to apologize to you." 

"Yea, well, you had months to do that, but you didn't." Anakin stated, bluntly.

"Anakin, please, just accept it." Obi-Wan pleaded. "You are my best friend and this silence and coldness between us is ridiculous and unnecessary. I just want you back."

"I wanted you back when I thought you were dead!" Anakin yelled. 

It went silent. 

"I...I'm so sorry, Anakin. I know what it is like to lose your master. I should have never put you through it or lied to you." Obi-Wan said in a small, sad voice.

"If you knew what it is like for your master to die in front of you then why did you do it to me!" Anakin snapped. 

"I don't know! Alright! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan broke as tears weld up in his eyes. 

"You betrayed my trust, Obi-Wan! How could you just expect me to move on from that!" Anakin yelled. "You used our relationship of twelve years to the Council's gain!" 

"It was thrown upon me! I had no choice! I refused, but they wouldn't take no for an answer! Believe me, Anakin, I did try! I knew if I did it, it would hurt you and ruin our relationship! But I still did it anyway..." 

"WHY!" Anakin shouted, now standing. 

"Because I am not supposed to be attached to you, Anakin.......But I am...." Obi-Wan stuttered out. 

"You? Attached? To me?" Anakin exclaimed shocked. 

Obi-Wan gulped. "Yes." 

"Master....why did you never tell me?" Anakin asked.

"I am a coward, Anakin. A fool who didn't give you what you deserved." Obi-Wan stated with a bitter tone. 

"Master...." A loud sigh, "Obi-Wan." 

At this Obi-Wan's eyes snapped up to meet Anakin's. Anakin hadn't called Obi-Wan by name in two months. 

"I just wanted to say that-"

"Master!" It was Ahsoka. 

"Yes, Ahsoka." 

"I spotted something on my patrol." Ahsoka stated. 

"What did you see, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"It was...Master Obi-Wan are you alright?" Ahsoka questioned. 

"Yes, my dear. I fine." Obi-Wan stated, but with a look of tiredness in his eyes. 

"I found something that you'll want to see." Ahsoka said and beckoned them to follow her. 

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "I'm afraid that we'll have to continue this discussion later, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated.

Anakin nodded and walked off with Ahsoka. 

Well, that went okay. I guess. 

~~~~~~~

"You see, Master. I can't tell what that is." Ahsoka said. 

Anakin, Ahsoka. and Obi-Wan were all standing around a strange paw print in the ground. 

"I've never seen a species that could have made this." Obi-Wan muttered. 

"Yea, I'm not sure either." Anakin stated.

"Well, we will just have to be cautious and proceed with slowness." Obi-Wan decided. 

"So, now we will get to the village even slower." Ahsoka asked, unimpressed. 

Obi-Wan gave a heavy sigh and sent a small glare at Ahsoka. "Yes." 

Ahsoka grumbled, "Oh, great." 

Obi-Wan chose to ignore that statement. "We will be continuing our journey now, we've gotten the rest we needed." 

"What?!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "We've been here for less than a half hour!" 

"Yes, but like you just pointed out, it will be much slower of a journey now, so we better get going if we still want to get there on time." Obi-Wan stated, evenly. 

"Wonderful..." Anakin sighed. 

"Oh, let's be optimistic here, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "Your padawan picks up a lot of things from you. I would hate for Ahsoka to start being a pessimist."

"Oh, shut up." Anakin snapped. 

~~~~~~~~~

It least things continued normally for another day. It was then that our story takes a turn.

"It appears that we are lost." Obi-Wan had said after a while.

"Lost?" Ahsoka stated, "Master, please we can't be lost." 

"We are lost, Ahsoka I am the one who has the map." Obi-Wan said sharply.

"Oh, great." Anakin grumbled and sat down on a log nearby. 

"What are we going to do now?" Ahsoka asked. 

"I'm not sure." Obi-Wan sighed. 

"Well, we can't just stay here for forever. We have to move, we don't know what is out here." Ahsoka stated simply.

"You're right, Ahsoka. But for now, let's just stay put." Obi-Wan decided. 

"Alright."

It became silent between the three of them for a long time. 

"Master Kenobi. Can I ask you something." Anakin spoke up eventually. 

"Sure." Obi-Wan responded in a unsure voice. 

"I have been thinking over our conversation and I've come to a conclusion." Anakin stated. 

"And what would that be?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin's eyes darkened. Oh no. This would not be a good conclusion. 

"I've spent the last twelve years of my life with you and you sold our relationship in a second for information." 

Obi-Wan just sat there absolutely dumbfounded and at a loss for words. Ahsoka sat in tense silence. 

Anakin continued. "You didn't even care that I would have to grieve for you in the same way you grieved for Qui-Gon!" 

Obi-Wan's heart plummeted at that sentence. It was absolutely true. 

"You didn't even think twice about what you were doing to me or to Ahsoka! You are just a puppet! You let the Council rule your life and decide your moral lines! You hurt me more than any blaster could!" Anakin yelled. 

"......I...I'm so sorry, Anakin. I didn't realize what I was doing to you." Obi-Wan finally stuttered out. 

"Yes, you weren't." Anakin snapped. 

"I said that I am sorry, Anakin! What more do you want me to say to you!" Obi-Wan finally broke, standing up in annoyance and anger. 

"There is nothing you can do to fix this! Our relationship is dead, Obi-Wan! I, for sure, do NOT trust you anymore! It will take years to regrow any trust in you! You have lied to my face, broken our friendship, and LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD, OBI-WAN! Things will never be the same again!" Anakin yelled.

"Well, maybe, Things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand if you weren't so attached to me! If you just listened to me! But you NEVER listen to me! Never! I am tired of it!" Obi-Wan shouted with fury. 

"This is your argument EVERY SINGLE TIME! 'Anakin, you're too attached! Stop being so attached! Be more like me! Why don't you listen to me!' You know what, Master, you're right. I am attached. I don't listen to you. And I sure as the force won't be listening to you in the future!" Anakin shouted.

"Masters..." Ahsoka tried to say, but they didn't hear her.

"You ae childish, Anakin Skywalker! I have had enough with your disrespectful attitude! I didn't want to pull rank, but you've pushed and pushed me, Anakin, till my breaking point! I can't deal with it anymore! I will tell the Council that I want no further missions with you!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Good! I don't want you near me or my padawan!" Anakin snapped.

"Masters, please. I sense something." Ahsoka interrupted again. 

"You can't keep me from my grandpadawan!" Obi-Wan shouted in outrage. 

"I can and I will!" Anakin spat. 

Obi-Wan's eyes blazed with uncontrollable fury. He grabbed his lightsaber off his belt. Anakin did the same. 

"So." Anakin snapped. "This is how it has to be." 

"MASTERS!" Ahsoka yelled. 

"It does, indeed." Obi-Wan spat.

"ANAKIN! OBI-WAN!" Ahsoka screamed. "Look out!"

Obi-Wan and Anakin snapped out of their argument and looked up into the face of a giant beast. It's claw was coming right toward the two of them.

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled. 

Time stopped. Anakin was sure he was going to die. Obi-Wan thought the same thing. Then they both felt pain.

But it wasn't a searing pain of a claw. It was the pain of hitting the ground. 

A loud, high pitched, painfilled scream filled the air. It was Ahsoka's. 


	4. Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late! You know how life gets in the way, but oh well. But thank you for the nice comments! Please tell what you think of this one!

"AHSOKA!" Anakin screamed. When he realized what happened. 

"NO!" Obi-Wan yelled. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly took out their lightsabers and ignited them. "You beast! Let her go!" Anakin exclaimed.

The beast roared and advanced further. "Don't come any closer." Obi-Wan warned. "Anakin, get Ahsoka to safety."

Anakin nodded and carefully and cautiously went over to Ahsoka. He knelt down next to Ahsoka. 

"M-master..." Ahsoka stuttered.

"Hey, hey. Don't speak. It'll be alright. Obi-Wan is taking care of that beast. Just lay down. I don't want you to get hurt more." Anakin said quietly. 

As Anakin was talking with Ahsoka, Obi-Wan was occupied with the creature that attacked them. He easily defeated the beast and killed it. By the time he was done, Obi-Wan was panting and tired. But he quickly got over it and ran over to where Ahsoka and Anakin were.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he knelt down. "How are you? Where are you hurt? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, Master Obi-Wan. No need to worry..." Ahsoka whispered as she tried to sit up again. 

"No!" Anakin snapped. "Don't get up. You'll hurt yourself more." 

"Master, I'm fine." Ahsoka assured. 

"Let me see, little one." Obi-Wan commanded softly. 

"Master Obi-Wan, I said I'm fine!" Ahsoka snapped and wrenched herself from their hold.

"Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said sternly. "Let me see."

"Masters-"

"No. You know are are hurt, Snips. Please, let us see. We don't want to cause you more damage." Anakin replied. 

Ahsoka sighed and battled in her mind with what to do. Finally, she conceded. "Fine."

"Thank you, my dear. Now, come here and let us help you." Obi-Wan said calmly.

Ahsoka scooted over to them. 

"Now, where are you hurt, little one?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"My side." Ahsoka stated.

"Can I take a look?" Obi-Wan questioned. 

Ahsoka nodded her consent. 

Obi-Wan lifted her shirt to look at the wound. He gasped and his stomach dropped. It was not by any means good. Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin and ushered him over. Anakin saw the wound and exclaimed, "By the force!" 

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan said. He conveyed his message through his eyes. This is something I can't fix myself.

"Obi-Wan, please! Can't you do something!" Anakin whined. 

"I can attempt a small force heal, but you know that it will take-"

"No. You are not doing that again!" Anakin snapped. "I almost lost you because you gave too much of your force energy to your men! That won't happen again!"

"Anakin, Ahsoka might die if I don't!" Obi-Wan pleaded. 

"And I said no!" Anakin yelled. "I am not losing you again!"

"It's either me or Ahsoka. I choose Ahsoka." Obi-Wan stated. 

"Well, I choose both of you to live." Anakin snapped stubbornly. 

"I thought you hated me remember!" Obi-Wan snapped. "You've avoided me for weeks! You barely speak to me, Anakin! From your attitude, you would rather that I would save Ahsoka and die then have me live and Ahsoka die!"

"I don't want that! I don't want either of you to die!" Anakin exclaimed. 

"Well, you sure have a good way of showing that." Obi-Wan spat bitterly. 

"Obi-Wan, please. Why in the galaxy would you think that!?" Anakin yelled. 

Obi-Wan finally snapped. "Why?! Anakin, the reason why I think that is because you said it yourself!"

"When did I ever say that!" Anakin exclaimed, shocked. 

"One of our last conversations, you said that I broke your trust and you wanted our missions to be separate! You didn't come and say it outright, Anakin Skywalker, but you implied it." Obi-Wan growled. 

"But I still don't want you to give up your life!" Anakin yelled.

"It's either me or Ahsoka. You choose. And make it fast. Your padawan doesn't have much time." Obi-Wan stated softly. 

It went silent between the two of them.

"You...you can't make me choose between my master and my padawan." Anakin stuttered. 

"Then I will make it for you." Obi-Wan said. He turned back to Ahsoka. "Little one," He said in a calm voice. "I am going attempt to force heal. It will help you, but it won't heal you completely."

"Master Obi-Wan, please, no." Ahsoka whispered.

"Ahsoka, please, listen to me for once." Obi-Wan sighed. "I need you to trust me."

"But-"

"Do you trust me?" Obi-Wan stated.

Ahsoka snapped her eyes shut tightly for a few moments. "Yes, Master Obi-Wan, I trust you."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, my dear." He said sincerely. 

"Obi-Wan, please." Anakin said sadly. 

"You can't stop me, Anakin." 

A loud sigh. "I know."

"Alright, Anakin, can you find me some water and you will find some bandages in my pack." Obi-Wan said. Anakin left reluctantly to get water. 

"Little one, I am going to try to bind you wounds and heal them, It will be painful process, but you will recover." Obi-Wan softly said.

"I trust you, Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka stated in pain. 

Obi-Wan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Good girl." 

These next days would be crucial for Ahsoka. Obi-Wan just hoped it would all end up perfectly fine. 


	5. Healings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! How are you all! Here's another awaited chapter! Happy February!

Obi-Wan applied the bandages to Ahsoka's wound. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but this will hurt a little." Obi-Wan stated.

"It's alright, Master. I can handle it..." Ahsoka grimaced.

"Here, Obi-Wan, I got water." Anakin stated coming up from behind them.

"Thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said and accepted the water. "Ahsoka, drink this. It will help hydrate you and calm you down."

Ahsoka took the water and drink it quickly. "Thank you, Master Obi-Wan." She replied.

"Alright...I'm going to attempt the healing now." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka nodded. "I won't be upset if you can't do it." 

"I appreciate that, my dear, but I would be upset at myself if I didn't do this for you." Obi-Wan whispered. Ahsoka reluctantly nodded. Obi-Wan lifted his hands and put them on Ahsoka's wound. 

"Ah....." Ahsoka hissed as Obi-Wan applied pressure to the wound. 

Obi-Wan went into a deep meditation. He focused all his mind on the force and transferring that energy into Ahsoka's wound. It took every last bit of energy he had to do this. The wound wasn't close to healed yet so Obi-Wan continued on. Obi-Wan was now showing signs of difficulty and was sweating and trembling. 

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan! Get out of there!" Anakin yelled. 

Obi-Wan, of course, did not hear him in his state.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted again. This time he grabbed Obi-Wan's arms and pulled him away from Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan jerked out of the meditation and let out a pained gasp. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! What in the force did you think you were doing!?" Anakin snapped. "You were going in too deep! You promised me that you wouldn't go in too deep!"

Obi-Wan took a moment to catch his breath. "I-I am sorry that I scared you, Anakin...But it was critical for me to finish."

"But you didn't finish, Obi-Wan. I had to pull you out of that meditation or you would have died of force exhaustion!" Anakin shouted. 

"What!? You didn't let me finish the healing!" Obi-Wan yelled, outraged. "Anakin, how dare you!"

"How dare I? You are the one is trying to die!" Anakin snapped.

"This is not about me. This is about Ahsoka, who is now going to suffer even more now since you pulled me out without warning. With this type of force healing, you only have two options. Finish the healing or don't finish. And you didn't let me finish so now we have to take that road." Obi-Wan replied grimly.

"You could have told me this before!" Anakin yelled, shocked. 

"It was not important for you to know." Obi-Wan growled. 

"I is very important, Obi-Wan! Do you think that I don't care about you at all!? Do I mean so little to you that you would die of force exhaustion before telling me that!" Anakin shouted. 

"Of course, I care about you, Anakin! You were my padawan. This just wasn't something that you needed to know." Obi-Wan stated firmly. 

"Master-"

"No! I am done with this conversation. Currently, we have an injured padawan who is dying now thanks to you." Obi-Wan snapped in a irate tone. 

"Obi-Wan, plea-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Obi-Wan screamed. "Just shut up!"

Anakin snapped his mouth shut. Silence took place between the two of them as they glared at each other. 

"Thank you. Now. You will help me with Ahsoka." Obi-Wan stated sternly.

Anakin nodded and glared. "Yes, General Kenobi." He spat.

Anakin moved toward Ahsoka and knelt down next to her. He shook her awake. "Hey, Snips, wake up." He whispered, tapping her. Ahsoka started to stir.

"Master, did it work?" Ahsoka asked groggily.

"Well, Obi-Wan was healing you, but he got too deep into his meditation and I had to pull him out and stop it." Anakin stated.

"So, what does that mean?" Ahsoka questioned. 

Anakin gulped. "It means that you are dying."

"What!?" Ahsoka gasped.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, he was going to die of force exhaustion if I didn't stop him!" Anakin declared.

Ahsoka nodded grimly. "I understand, Master."

"You will get better, Snips, I won't let you die." Anakin stated with determination. 

"Neither will I." Obi-Wan said coming up from behind. 

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Master Obi-Wan, Master."

"We need to find shelter. It's getting dark and we don't want to find out what else is out here." Obi-Wan said.

~~~~~~~

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka! Wake up! Ahsoka!" Anakin hollered, trying to shake his padawan awake. 

Apparently, Ahsoka had gotten a fever and didn't tell anyone about it. Now, she was seeing things in her sleep and sweating.

"Snips!" Anakin tried again. 

Ahsoka bolted up. She was sweating profusely and her eyes were dazed. 

"Ahsoka, easy. You're good. Where are you hurt? You have a fever." Obi-Wan stated calmly.

"M-my b-b-back.." Ahsoka trembled. 

"Anakin, check her back for any wounds." Obi-Wan commanded. 

Anakin pulled Ahsoka forward and checked her over. He gasped.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked and looked for himself. It was not good, not at all.

"Ahsoka, why didn't you tell us this?!" Obi-Wan questioned incredulously. 

"D-didn't want to worry y-you." Ahsoka stuttered. 

"Snips, this is something so much more important than sleep!" Anakin snapped.

Ahsoka flinched at his tone.

"Anakin, calm yourself. Your tone of voice is not helping Ahsoka feel any better." Obi-Wan scolded lightly. "Now, Ahsoka, we are going to have to clean this out. The problem is since you are infected that it will be much much harder."

"I'm so sorry, Master Obi-Wan..." Ahsoka whispered.

"It's not your fault, my dear." Obi-Wan stated kindly. 

"B-but it is. If I had t-told you about my injury, then this w-wouldn't be happening." Ahsoka stuttered.

"Snips. This is not your fault." Anakin said. He whispered this part with a glare, "If anything it is Obi-Wan's."

"Excuse me. What did you say?!" Obi-Wan spat out, shocked.

Anakin turned his glare on Obi-Wan. "You were checking for her wounds. You didn't notice this one. Thanks to you, Ahsoka is now in more pain and she is infected."

"How dare you! This is no where near my fault! Stop putting the blame on me for everything! If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself! You are her master! You are supposed to be the one who helps her, not me!" Obi-Wan yelled, glaring at Anakin with rage. 

"Then leave!" Anakin snapped.

"What?"

"Since you don't want to help Ahsoka anymore, you are not needed here. Go. Now." Anakin spat.

"No." Obi-Wan stated sternly.

"And why not?" Anakin asked.

"I have a right to be here." Obi-Wan stated.

"No. Get out, now."

"Masters." Ahsoka mumbled. 

"Not now, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Master.."

"I said, not now!" Anakin yelled.

"Master! I don't feel good. I feel sick." Ahsoka muttered.

Obi-Wan and Anakin's gaze snapped to Ahsoka. Oh no, this was not good.


	6. Confessions and Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! I think you may need tissues for this one. ; )

Obi-Wan rushed over to Ahsoka and felt her head. "Her fever has gotten worse." Obi-Wan stated grimly.

"What can we do?" Anakin questioned.

"We can only try to bring it down. Besides that, we can do nothing." Obi-Wan muttered.

"What do you mean 'we can't do anything'!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I mean that either Ahsoka's fever will go away on its own or she will succumb to the fever." Obi-Wan said.

"And what happens then?" 

"What do you think, Anakin." Obi-Wan asked grimly.

"No. I refuse to let it happen." Anakin stated with determination. 

"Anakin, we just have to let things run its course. I'm not saying that it will happen. I am just saying that if it does, you need to be ready for it." Obi-Wan whispered.

"I-it will not happen." Anakin snarled.

Obi-Wan sighed and his eyes became sad. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

"No." Anakin snapped. "Don't say sorry. Saying sorry won't help anything."

"...I know..." Obi-Wan barely whispered.

"I'm going to find help." Anakin finally stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Where? Anakin, as much as I would like to go look for help, no one is out there." Obi-Wan said.

"I will find someone." Anakin stated determinately. 

"Anakin, please. You won't find anyone." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Well, at least I would have tried, unlike you." Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin-"

"No. I am going and you can't stop me." Anakin exclaimed and strode over to the mouth of the cave.

"Anakin! Please, wait!" Obi-Wan called out, running up to Anakin.

"What?!"

"Don't go.." Obi-Wan muttered.

"And why not?" Anakin asked.

"You aren't going to find anyone." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, you made that clear. And I made my thoughts clear as well." Anakin snapped and walked forward.

Obi-Wan reached forward and grabbed Anakin's shoulder. "NO!" Obi-Wan pleaded.

Anakin turned around in anger. "Why! Why won't you let me go!" He yelled.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" Obi-Wan explained in a stressed voice.

"Why do you care about me? You didn't tell about your 'death', so why care about my well being now!" Anakin spat.

"Because I don't want another one of my padawans to get hurt or die!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Well, that is going to happen if you don't let me go!" Anakin snapped.

"Anakin, please-"

"NO! I've had enough of your excuses. I'm done! Why do you care!?" Anakin shouted.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Obi-Wan yelled. 

It went silent in the cave. The look on Anakin's face was one of pure shock. Obi-Wan's face was filled with pain, anger, and sadness.

"W-what?" Anakin finally muttered.

"I love you, Anakin. You are like my younger brother and when you were still my padawan, my son...I've spent the last twelve years with you, Anakin. You are my best friend and my brother. I will always love you no matter what you do to me." Obi-Wan whispered. "I've never told you this because I always told myself that Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments and shouldn't love."

Anakin's eyes were filled with tears.

"But the truth is that no matter how much I tell myself that Jedi aren't allowed to love, I can't stop loving. The truth is I'm a coward, Anakin. A coward who would keep the most precious secret from you. Anakin, I am hardly the perfect Jedi. Far from it in fact." Here Obi-Wan paused and laughed bitterly while tears rolled down his face. 

"Obi-Wan-"

"Let me finish." Obi-Wan cut in. "I never told you any of this because I knew you struggled with attachments and love as well and I knew that if I told you this then you would live with the pain that I do. I lecture you all the time on attachments, but the truth is that I am attached. Force, Anakin, I even had a son with Satine!"

Anakin's jaw dropped. 

"You obviously know that I'm in love with Satine and have been since I was a padawan. I did something directly against the Jedi code and my master. I fell in love, let my emotions control me. and I've never stopped." Obi-Wan said. "You...you are my padawan, Anakin. My son, my younger brother. Ahsoka is like my daughter." Obi-Wan went silent, letting Anakin take this all in. 

When Obi-Wan stopped talking, Anakin's mind raced with endless thoughts. However, one thought ruled them all. Anakin ran forward and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. He hugged Obi-Wan for all he was worth and burst into tears. 

Obi-Wan tensed up, but in a second he relaxed, returned the hug fiercely and let his tears out freely. Obi-Wan ran his hand across Anakin's back in soothing waves. Obi-Wan's head was tucked under Anakin's chin and he stroked Obi-Wan's hair. 

"I love you too, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied once they had pulled back. "I've always thought of you as my father, like I told you before." Here Anakin flashed Obi-Wan a smirk. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Of course, they both remembered when they chased that bounty hunter through the lower levels of Coruscant and the club. "But ever since I've been knighted, I've grown to see you as my best friend and older brother." 

Obi-Wan let happiness and joy out into their force bond. 

"And what you said about attachments and loving. I have something to confess, Obi-Wan." Anakin took a deep breath. Obi-Wan already knew what he was going to confess. "I am in love with Padme. I broke the code and married Padme."

"I know." Obi-Wan simply replied with a smirk. 

"You knew!?" Anakin yelped.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Of course, I know! So does Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody. It's very obvious, mind you, but also you're looking at someone who has a secret son with someone." 

Anakin let out a huge smile and pulled Obi-Wan into another huge hug. "Speaking of Ahsoka, I still need to go find help." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I guess there was no way of stopping you, was there?"

"Nope." Anakin replied. "Everything I've learned, I've learned from you, Master."

Obi-Wan chuckled. 

"Obi-Wan, I forgive you. I forgave you when I learned you were alive."

Obi-Wan was shocked. He burst out sobbing and muttered, "Thank you, Anakin."

"Love you." Anakin stated. 

They pulled apart. Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled at each other before Anakin turned to leave the cave.

"Anakin."

He turned back to see Obi-Wan with scared eyes. 

"Be careful, please." Obi-Wan whispered. 

"I will." Anakin promised. His eyes shifted to Ahsoka. "Take care of her."

"You know I will." Obi-Wan stated. 

Anakin smiled his thanks and love. Then, he turned and left the cave. 

At least they had fixed one problem. 


End file.
